


her fault

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gaslighting, Manipulative Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Making Angelica cry was easy.





	her fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of messed up femslash. This is longer than 100 words.

Angelica clung to Emma absolutely bawling. Emma wondered if a good washing would save her shirt or if it would have to thrown out entirely. Probably the latter. Tears and snot did not agree with expensive white fabric.

Making Angelica cry was easy. Her emotions were fragile and she was riddled with insecurities. There was so much there for Emma to exploit that it was unchallenging.

All Emma had done this time was set Angelica’s math book on fire. She didn’t even burn it to ash. It was still mostly intact save for the cover and the charred edges. When Angelica found it she had assumed it was her fault. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

“I just want to be able to control myself,” Angelica sniffled.

Emma ran a hand through her red hair, “That’s what I’ve been trying to teach you.”

She didn’t respond, only sobbed harder. Yeah, that shirt was a goner. Emma had liked it so much too.

The hard part wasn’t making Angelica cry. No. The hard part was getting her to stop. Emma’s current idea probably wouldn’t help, but it would be fun.

She gently pried Angelica off of her before pressing her lips against hers. Angelica was confused. Emma could feel it. She could use the to her uptmost advantage.

When Emma pulled away she whispered, “Trust me.”

Angelica already trusted Emma more than anyone else in the world. When Emma went for another kiss Angelica did her best to kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
